Zły dzień Syriusza
by kumkfat
Summary: Syriusz nie cierpiał poniedziałków. A ten już nie mógł być gorszy. Chociaż... może jednak?   Kanon z jednym drobnym wyjątkiem o dziwnym imieniu.
1. Chapter 1

Poniższe opowiadanie narodziło się z chęci napisania czegoś uroczego i ciepłego... wyszło jak wyszło. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfik na tej stronie, dlatego proszę o jak najwięcej komentarzy i opinii, chcę wiedzieć co poprawić. Cóż... i to by było chyba na tyle. Zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

><p>To był zły dzień Syriusza Blacka. Po pierwsze, był to poniedziałek. Poniedziałki same w sobie są wystarczająco koszmarne, ale w tym roku stały się jeszcze gorsze. W poniedziałki bowiem kazano im znosić dwie historie magii – i to jeszcze jedna po drugiej! Po niewątpliwie fascynującym wykładzie profesora Binnsa wszyscy byli niemożliwie senni. W tym stanie szli na transmutację, gdzie wściekła Minerwa McGonagall bardzo dobitnie udowadniała im, że nic nie obchodzi ją ich plan lekcji, i że nawet po dziewięciu lekcjach historii magii stan ich skupienia powinien być odpowiednio wysoki. Po straceniu od dziesięciu do trzydziestu punktów na transmutacji zaczynały się eliksiry, które dzielili ze Ślizgonami. Przebrzydłe węże oczywiście kochały ten przedmiot, kochały Slughorna, który ich<em> wcale<em> nie faworyzował i nade wszystko kochały udowadniać Gryfonom, jak bardzo są lepsze. Zwłaszcza ten kretyn Smarkerus. Nienawidził drania. Zwłaszcza w poniedziałki. Po obiedzie czekała ich już tylko niemożliwie nudna opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami i wróżbiarstwo, gdzie nawet najspokojniejsza osoba dostawała apopleksji, słysząc bzdury wygadywane przez stukniętą nauczycielkę.

Z powyższych powodów, poniedziałki nie mogły być dobre. Mogły co najwyżej uchodzić. Ale dzisiejszy dzień w żadnym stopniu nie mógł zostać uznany za udany. Po pierwsze, wczoraj była pełnia, więc padał z nóg. W związku z tym zasnął na historii magii, a kiedy Binns usłyszał chrapanie, skazał go na dwutygodniowy szlaban. I odjął dziesięć punktów Gryffindorowi. To z kolei skutkowało kazaniem Remusa – jakby to nie była jego wina, że Syriusz był dzisiaj _odrobinę_ śpiący! Później McGonagall kazała im dokonać niemożliwie trudnej sztuki zamienienia węża w lasso. Ktoś tak zdolny jak Syriusz zrobiłby to w mgnieniu oka, ale akurat dzisiaj, zamiast lassa, na stole pojawiła się bliżej niezidentyfikowana ciecz, która natychmiast wyżarła w nim dziurę. Minus piętnaście punktów plus szlaban u Filcha, który zacznie się zaraz po tym u Binnsa. Syriusz przestał liczyć treningi quidittcha, które ominie. Potem jeszcze eliksiry, na których Smarkerus był jeszcze bardziej wkurzający niż zazwyczaj. Syriusz nie sądził, że to możliwe.

Ale to wszystko było nic. Bo najgorsze było to, co nadeszło później. Od kilku tygodni Syriusz flirtował ze śliczną, rok starszą Jennifer z Ravenclawu. Zdobywanie jej trwało już dość długo, więc dzisiaj, na poprawę humoru postanowił wreszcie je zakończyć. I faktycznie, flirtowanie z Jennifer się dzisiaj miało swój koniec. Tylko inny, niż go sobie Syriusz wyobrażał. Usłyszał mianowicie, że jest świetnym chłopakiem, bardzo miłym i uroczym, UROCZYM, co za obrzydliwe słowo, po czym śliczna Jennifer powiedziała mu, że nie jest zainteresowana.

Dzień był okropny. Ego Syriusza kwiliło cicho i zawodziło, okrutnie zranione. Syriusz był wściekły. I _musiał _jakoś poprawić sobie humor. Najlepiej uwieść jakąś niewinną Puchonkę, która należycie doceniłaby jego osobę. Całą hordę niewinnych Puchonek.

Szlaban zaczynał się o ósmej, więc Syriusz miał do tej pory jeszcze trochę czasu. Powędrował do biblioteki, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć dziewczynę odpowiednio zakompleksioną i pokorną, by wielbić go na klęczkach. Mijał kolejne korytarze, ale świat jakby zmówił się przeciwko niemu, i znalazł w bibliotece aż sześć Ślizgonek, w tym dwie z trądzikiem i jedną z nadwagą. Miał już się poddać, kiedy zauważył skuloną postać na parapecie. Podszedł cicho, żeby zaatakować z zaskoczenia, to dawało najlepszy efekt. Albo, w razie negatywnego wyniku oględzin, dyskretnie się wycofać. Na razie Syriusz był zadowolony. Istota na parapecie była dziewczyną, na pierwszy rzut oka niebrzydką i dosyć nieśmiałą. Miała potargane, sięgające do połowy pleców ciemnobrązowe włosy, dość wąską, trójkątną twarz, zadarty nos i drobne, ale wydatne usta. Oczu nie widział, były ukryte za okularami. Dziewczę czytało opasły tom, na którym widniał napis głoszący, że jest to zbiór pieśni niejakiej lady Marie. Lektura wyglądała na ambitną, co trochę, ale tylko trochę niepokoiło Syriusza. Nie przepadał za intelektualistkami, były ambitne i złośliwe, jak ta jędza Evans. To typ Jamesa, nie jego.

Zatrzymał się przed przyszłą wielbicielką.

- Hej, jak się nazywasz? – zapytał. Początek banalny, ale coś odważniejszego mogłoby ją przerazić. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę znad książki, potoczyła błędnym wzrokiem dookoła i dopiero po kilku sekundach zidentyfikowała nadawcę pytania. Jej oczy były ciemnoszare, błyszczące – widocznie pieśni lady Marie były bardzo ekscytującą lekturą – i nadspodziewanie ładne.

- Adelaide Fairfax – powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc niepewnie na Syriusza. Ha, pewnie nie wierzyła, że szkolne bożyszcze przed nią stoi i pyta o imię. Ego Syriusza od razu poczuło się lepiej. Co prawda imię brzmi dziwacznie, ale co on może o tym powiedzieć? Mój Boże, kto nazywa dziecko _Syriusz_? Może od razu Alfa Centauri? Cholera, dekoncentruje się. Natychmiast wrócił myślami do A… Adelaide. Stłumił chichot i przystąpił do uwodzenia.

- Ach, to ty jesteś tą Adelaide! – wykrzyknął, jakby jej imię było mu doskonale znane. – Słyszałem, że jesteś… - szybka identyfikacja. Biblioteka, okulary, ambitna książka, Krukonka. - … najinteligentniejszą dziewczyną na roku – zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem. Ale Adelaide, zamiast rzucić mu się do stóp, wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Syriusz nie rozumiał. Za mało? Przecież to cicha kujonka, jak może oczekiwać więcej komplementów? Wręcz przeciwnie, wtedy nabrałaby podejrzeń… A może właśnie o to chodzi? Może już powiedział za dużo? Zastanawiał się tak, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Lily Evans jest dużo lepsza. Ja w ogóle nie radzę sobie z eliksirami – usłyszał w końcu. Aha, mamy kompleksy. I pewnie nienawidzimy rudej jędzy, co? Do tego nie radzi sobie z eliksirami… Syriusz od razu poczuł więcej sympatii do Krukonki. Nawet jeśli reagowała odrobinę niewłaściwie na jego komplementy.

- Lily Evans? – zapytał ze śmiechem. – Nie żartuj, ona tylko się cały czas wymądrza, naprawdę nic nie umie. Znasz ją? – i znowu. Zobaczył coś dziwnego w oczach Adelaide.

- Tak, przyjaźnimy się od czterech lat. A ty ją znasz? – spytała chłodno. Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag. Wiedział, jak dziewczyny są wrażliwe na punkcie przyjaciółek. Szlag. Powinien bardziej uważać.

- Jest w moim domu – powiedział. Idiotycznie dosyć, bo do tego Adelaide mogła dojść sama, patrząc na jego mundurek. – Na moim roku – dodał. Krukonka kiwnęła głową i wróciła do lektury. Sprawa przegrana. Ale Syriusz nie mógł znieść jeszcze jednej porażki. Nie dzisiaj.

- Słuchaj, naprawdę przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić – wypalił. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Podejrzliwie. – Niewiele wiem o Lily i może niesłusznie ją oceniłem – Boże, błagam, niech to nigdy nie dojdzie do jej uszu. Albo do Jamesa. Albo Remusa. Najlepiej, niech nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie. – Ale naprawdę lubię ciebie i chcę się z tobą umówić. Zgadzasz się? – atak frontalny. Rzadko stosowana technika. Jednak była szansa, że ujęta jego szczerością Adelaide _wreszcie_ zacznie go wielbić.

- Przecież przed chwilą nie wiedziałeś, jak się nazywam – zauważyła rozsądnie. Cholera. Krukoni. Dlaczego oni zawsze tak logicznie myślą? Dziewczyno, jestem Syriusz Black i pół szkoły, w tym kilku chłopaków dałoby sobie rękę uciąć, żeby znaleźć się na swoim miejscu! Hm. Właściwie, dlaczego on nadal się o nią stara? Prawdopodobnie to kwestia ambicji. Nie odpuszcza się czegoś, co się zaczęło.

- Podobno chwila wystarczy, żeby się zakochać – uśmiechnął się szeroko. On ją poderwie, choćby nie wie co. Choćby miał wyczerpać cały asortyment najbardziej kiczowatych kwestii. Adelaide spojrzała na niego z zastanowieniem.

- Skąd wiesz? Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? – zaskoczyła go. On? Zakochany? Oczywiście, że nie. Chyba, żeby liczyć miotłę? Ale o to wolał Adelaide nie pytać. Jak odpowiedzieć?

- A ty? Nie wiesz, co to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? – zdecydował się na unik. I przy okazji, próbę przekonania jej, że już jest w nim zakochana i może zacząć budować mu ołtarze. Ale ta Krukonica zatracona zamilkła. Utkwiła wzrok w książce. Co chwila zerkała na niego, z kolejnym, trudnym do zidentyfikowania uczuciem. Cholera, czemu ta kujonka była taka skomplikowana? To powinno potrwać chwilę. A ciągnie się i końca nie widać.

- Nieważne – zakończył temat. Dopiero teraz Adelaide zareagowała. Gwałtownie poderwała głowę znad książki i utkwiła w nim spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. Syriusz westchnął ciężko. – To jak będzie? – Adelaide uśmiechnęła się. Smutno.

- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie – szczęka Syriusza opadłaby w okolice lochów, gdyby nie ćwiczona latami samokontrola. Owszem, wiedział, że sprawa jest beznadziejna, ale odtrącić go tak bezdusznie? Czy ta dziewczyna serca nie ma? A może ona… woli dziewczyny? Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Nie, wyglądała na autentycznie zmartwioną. To czemu go odrzuciła? I nawet nie powiedziała, że jest miły i uroczy! Nic!

Syriusz bąknął coś na pożegnanie i wycofał się. Jego ego wyło rozpaczliwie, a zły dzień zamienił się w dzień obrzydliwy.

* * *

><p>I teraz mam do Was pytanie. Kontynuować, czy nie? Opowiadanie sprawdza się jako one-shot, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy kłębią się pomysły na dalszy ciąg. Jednak jeżeli zadowoli Was takie zakończenie... Piszcie!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Taak, trochę to trwało, zanim umieściłam tu kolejny rozdział. Gnił na dysku prawie cały miesiąc, bo cały czas nie byłam pewna, czy wygląda, tak jak chcę, żeby wyglądał. Zmian wielkich nie ma i raczej nie będzie, więc doszłam do wniosku, że już chyba mogę go wstawić. Lepiej nie będzie.

Jeszcze jedno. Ten rozdział jest z punktu widzenia Adelaide, następny będzie znowu napisany ze strony Syriusza, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Mam zamiar się tego trzymać.

Co więcej, występują tu też retrospekcje z pierwszego roku Adelaide. Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że jedenastoletnie, wrażliwe dziewczynki mają lekkie skłonności do przesady i ogólnej histerii, więc ten fragment może być trochę ciężkostrawny. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że się przez niego przebijecie.

No, i tym pobożnym życzeniem zakończę.

Miłej lektury.

* * *

><p>Znowu śnił się jej tamten dzień. Znowu była jedenastoletnią dziewczynką, trochę wystraszoną i bardzo, bardzo zmęczoną. Znowu czekała na swoją kolej podczas Ceremonii Przydziału. Znowu… zasnęła.<p>

- Fairfax Adelaide? Czy jest panna Fairfax? – powtarzała zdenerwowana Minerwa McGonagall. Dopiero po kilku minutach chłopiec stojący obok, nazywał się Frank, klepnął ją w plecy i szepnął, wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli:  
>- To ty! Obudź się! – Adelaide drgnęła przerażona i zauważyła kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, straszna pani patrzyła na nią z bardzo nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. Po drugie, wszyscy inni też spoglądali w jej stronę. Po trzecie, z jakiegoś powodu się śmiali.<br>- Panno Fairfax, widzę, że się pani obudziła. Może raczy pani teraz tutaj podejść? – zapytała grobowym głosem kobieta. Adelaide uświadomiła sobie straszną prawdę. ZASNĘŁA. Na Ceremonii Przydziału. Przerażona i okropnie zawstydzona podeszła do stołka, na którym stała Tiara. Profesor McGonagall szybkim ruchem nałożyła jej nakrycie na głowę. Adelaide odetchnęła z ulgą. Przez chwilę nie widziała tych wszystkich kpiących uśmiechów i przerażającej nauczycielki.  
>- Hmm… - zamruczała głośno Tiara. Adelaide pisnęła zaskoczona, co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu. – Może lubisz sobie pospać – dlaczego nawet ta głupia Tiara nie daje jej spokoju? – ale umysł masz nieprzeciętny, hmm, hmm. Chociaż jesteś też dobra i sprawiedliwa… Trudny wybór… Hmm… - Tiara pomedytowała jeszcze chwilę na jej głowie, aż w końcu wydała werdykt. – Ravenclow! – Tiara zniknęła z jej głowy, a Adelaide musiała wstać, i ruszyć przez tą wielką, wielką salę pełną wielu, wielu ludzi, patrzących tylko na nią i śmiejącą się prawdopodobnie również tylko z niej. Który stół należy to Ravenclowu? Rozejrzała się bezradnie. Wszyscy się śmiali… Poczuła, że ma łzy w oczach. O Boże, tylko nie to. Zasnęła… nie wie gdzie pójść… jeszcze płaczu tu brakuje. Raven... clow… Raven… Raven! Kruk! Pobiegła natychmiast do stołu, nad którym wisiał proporzec z krukiem na granatowym tle. Usiadła z brzegu ławy, pragnąc tylko, żeby Uczta dobiegła już końca, żeby mogła sobie pójść i zniknąć.<br>Niestety, nie było jej to dane. Nawet po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali ludzie posyłali w jej stronę mniej lub bardziej złośliwe uśmiechy. I jeszcze dostała przezwisko. „Śpioch". Chyba mogło być gorzej, pocieszała się, pociągając nosem.

- Ty, Śpiąca Królewna, nie przewróć się! – usłyszała gdzieś z tyłu. No tak. Nadal mogło być gorzej. – Haha, chyba zasnęłaś, bo nie odpowiadasz! Panno Śpiąca, może raczy pani odpowiedzieć? – zapytał chłopak, przedrzeźniając profesor McGonagall. Mogło być gorzej. Zignoruj go i idź dalej. I nie płacz tyle. Jesteś Krukonką, jesteś inteligentna i masz nieprzeciętny umysł. Nie przejmuj się tym. – Hej, hej, nie śpij! – ktoś wrzasnął jej prosto do ucha. Stał przed nią. Jakiś chłopak. Starała się go wyminąć, ale zablokował jej drogę. Jak to się stało? I gdzie podział się jej dom? Och, dlaczego zawsze musi się tak kończyć? Spojrzała w górę. Stał przed nią wysoki chłopak, wysoki i wielki. I wyglądał niemiło.  
>- Hej ty tam, Yaxley! – zawołał ktoś inny. – Nie zaczepiaj pani! – odwróciła się i zobaczyła dwóch chłopaków idących w jej stronę. Jeden był szeroko uśmiechnięty, to ten który wołał. Drugi wyglądał na trochę znudzonego.<br>- Bo co mi zrobisz, Black? – zapytał wrogo ten duży, nazywany Yaxley'em.  
>- A to – odpowiedział z figlarnym uśmieszkiem Black i machnął wyciągniętą nagle różdżką. – Kurudo, magente… - zaczął mówić, a Yaxley spojrzał na niego nerwowo.<br>- Kretyn! – rzucił i odszedł. Black przerwał inkantację i zaśmiał się głośno.  
>- Znowu się nabrał! Głupek z tego Yaxleya! – jego towarzysz pokręcił głową i westchnął.<br>- Kiedyś cię to zgubi, Syriuszu. Kiedyś Yaxley przestanie wierzyć w to, że znasz niezwykłą klątwę, której nauczył cię… jak to było? – zapytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem.  
>- Kolumbijski czarnoksiężnik, Remusie – zaśmiał się jeszcze raz i minął Adelaide wpatrującą się w niego z mieszaniną strachu, zdumienia i uwielbienia.<br>- D-dziękuję! – krzyknęła, kiedy byli już dobrych kilka metrów dalej. Syriusz odwrócił się, uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej i zawołał:  
>- Dla pięknej Śpiącej Królewny wszystko! – Remus szturchnął go lekko i szepnął coś do ucha. Syriusz roześmiał się i poszli dalej.<br>Adelaide nie wiedziała co myśleć o tym wszystkim. O koszmarnej Uczcie, o złośliwym Yaxley, o jej cudownym, wspaniałym, niesamowicie przystojnym i absolutnie niezwykłym wybawicielu… Tylko jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jeżeli jej serce zaraz nie przestanie tak szaleńczo bić, to zaraz się wyrwie z jej piersi i wyląduje na posadzce.

Obudziła się, ale nie chciała jeszcze otwierać oczu. Uwielbiała ten sen. Uwielbiała tamten dzień. Wtedy zakochała się w Syriuszu Blacku. Westchnęła cicho. Od tamtej pory, nie rozmawiali ani razu. Przez pięć lat swojej obecności w Hogwarcie zorientowała się, że starszy Gryfon rzadko rozmawia z dziewczynami więcej niż raz. Chyba że wyglądają jak Jennifer. Jej przyjaciółka, Lily, każdego dnia opowiadała o kolejnych podbojach Blacka. Adelaide już powoli godziła się z tym, że chłopak się nią nigdy nie zainteresuje… A potem wydarzyło się TO. Och, oczywiście, dorosła i nie miała już złudzeń, wiedziała o co chodziło. Chciał się pocieszyć, bo odrzuciła go Jennifer. No tak. Co nie zmienia faktu, że rozmowa z nim… jakkolwiek płytko i szowinistycznie by się nie zachowywał… rozmowa z nim była czymś… nie umiała tego dobrze określić. Wszystko co jej przychodziło do głowy, było niesamowicie kiczowate.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna się tak ekscytować. To była tylko nic nie znacząca wymiana zdań. Dla niego to chleb powszedni. Kolejny flirt. Tym razem zakończony niepowodzeniem. Trudno. Lily twierdzi, że dobrze zrobiła. Ona też tak sądzi. Powinna tak sądzić. Bo Syriusz Black nic, ale to nic do niej nie czuł. Nawet nie pamiętał tamtej sceny. Tego, że ją uratował. W końcu, ilu dziewczyn on nie wybawił od mniejszych albo większych kłopotów? Ilu dziewczynom nie powiedział, że są piękne? Z iloma dziewczynami nie chciał się umówić? Myśl logicznie, Adelaide. Bądź Krukonką. To NIE JEST i nigdy nie będzie chłopak dla ciebie. To uwodziciel. Zdobywca. Narcyz. Egoista. Zarozumiały, egocentryczny, niewrażliwy, cudowny… Niedobrze. On wcale, wcale nie jest cudowny!Adelaide nigdy nie umiała kłamać. Samej siebie też nie potrafiła przekonać. Nie potrafiła sobie wmówić, że nic do niego nie czuje. Czuła. Dużo. ZA dużo. Powinna porozmawiać z Lily. Ona zawsze umiała ją przekonać… chociaż na chwilę. Na chwilę zapomnieć o Blacku. Tylko tyle chciała.

Dobrze, pora się obudzić. Otwórz oczy… powoli… powolutku… CO ROBI TUTAJ SYRIUSZ BLACK?

Zamknęła oczy.

Policzyła wolno do pięciu.

Otworzyła je znowu.

NADAL TU JEST!

I śpi. Naprzeciwko niej. To nie może być prawda. To chora halucynacja, wywołana stresem i przemęczeniem.

Może po prostu się nie obudziła? Tak, to musi być to. Nadal śni. Uszczypnęła się w policzek. Nie działa. To nic. Syriusz Black musi zniknąć. Szczyp. Szczyp. To okrutne, że zmuszał ją do takiego poświęcenia. Szczyp, szczyp, szczyyyyp. Nagle coś poczuła. Jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Rozejrzała się. Siedziała tam, gdzie zasnęła. Pod drzewem, naprzeciwko jeziora. A on kucał naprzeciwko niej. I spał. I to była prawda.

Trochę tego nie rozumiała. Co Syriusz Black robi tutaj, naprzeciwko niej, ŚPIĄC, i chuchając jej na twarz? Myśl logicznie… myśl logicznie, jesteś Krukonką, do… do jasnej Anielki, no!

Ale logiczne myślenie było odrobinę niemożliwe, kiedy jego twarz była tak bardzo, bardzo blisko. Był blady, chyba się nie wysypiał, pomyślała zmartwiona. Był na piątym roku, pewnie miał dużo pracy z SUM-ami… To jego wina, że źle organizuje sobie czas i uczy się po nocach! – odezwał się Chłodny, Krukoński Rozsądek. – Imprezuje sobie, gwiazdorzy, a potem nie ma czasu na sen! Podobno ma szlaban… Biedny – zabrała nieśmiało głos. Milcz! – uciszał ją Rozsądek. Ale wygląda tak słodko kiedy śpi… Taki kochany… I niewinny…

Nagle zauważyła, że kosmyk włosów zsunął mu się na czoło. Zawahała się przez chwilę. Trochę się bała, że Syriusz zaraz się obudzi i sobie pójdzie, albo ona w końcu się obudzi i wszystko zniknie, ale tak strasznie chciała go dotknąć, i to głupie, bo pewnie zaraz go obudzi, ale to tylko kosmyk, i choć wygląda tak uroczo, to pewnie mu przeszkadza, znaczy przeszkadzałby mu, gdyby nie to, że on śpi, ale może zaraz się obudzi, i wtedy zacznie mu przeszkadzać naprawdę, i jeśli teraz go wsunie z powrotem za ucho, to mu nie będzie przeszkadzał, ale może go wtedy obudzi, ale może go nie obudzi, i tak w ogóle, to ona nie wie co ma zrobić, ale to zrobi, bo ma szaleńczą ochotę i już!

Odetchnęła głęboko i dotknęła jego twarzy. Była chłodna, mimo, że to był bardzo ciepły dzień. To dziwne, i trochę niezdrowe, jak o tym logicznie pomyśleć, ale wzbudził w niej trochę jakby matczyne odczucia. Taki mały, śpiący i nieporadny. Spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

I wtedy Syriusz otworzył oczy.


	3. Chapter 3

I kolejny rozdział. Trochę się nad nim męczyłam, bo w trakcie czytania nachodziły mnie wątpliwości, odnośnie wartości tego tekstu. Nie ma to jak naczytać się świetnych fików i nabawić się kompleksów. :/ Jednak rozdział dokończyłam, poprawiłam, więc bez dłuższego zwlekania, możecie zacząć czytać.

* * *

><p>Było dziwnie ciepło, jak na październik. Słońce nadal stało bardzo wysoko, a chmury gdzieś przewiało. Błonia były pełne uczniów. Syriusz Black szedł przed siebie, bez wyraźniejszego celu. Sam. James prześladował tę jędzę Evans, a Remus zajmował się swoimi Niesamowicie Ważnymi Obowiązkami Prefekta. Petera gdzieś wcięło. Syriusz westchnął cicho. Strasznie mu się nudziło. Nie cierpiał być sam. Normalnie podszedłby teraz do jakiejś dziewczyny, ale miał dosyć. Najpierw ta Jennifer, a później panna Fairfax. Szlag by ją trafił! Tak po prostu go olać… Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Była zwyczajną dziewczyną, ale to tym bardziej go wkurzało. Jak zwyczajna dziewczyna może go tak odrzucać? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Przecież to on, obiekt westchnień połowy Hogwartu! Najlepszy, najprzystojniejszy, najzabawniejszy chłopak jakiego ta szkoła widziała! No i co tej Adelaide nie pasuje? Kopnął leżący przed sobą kamień z całej siły. Szary odłamek poleciał w kierunku jeziora i wpadł do niego z głośnym pluskiem. Syriusz spojrzał zaniepokojony na taflę. Jeszcze mu tylko wściekłej kałamarnicy brakowało. Na szczęście, woda była spokojna jak przed chwilą.<p>

Nagle zauważył, że na przeciwległym brzegu, w cieniu wysokiego drzewa, ktoś siedzi. Zmrużył oczy. Ależ tak, to _ona_. Ach-jaka-jestem-rozsądna-Adelaide. Syriusz warknął cicho. Wiedział, że jest zły trochę bez powodu, bo dziewczyna w sumie nic mu nie zrobiła. Ale fakt, że nie wzbudzał w niej żadnego zainteresowania nie wpływał najlepiej na jego samopoczucie. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, postanowił, i ruszył w jej kierunku. Okrążył jezioro i stanął nad śpiącą Krukonką, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Mógł ją obudzić, ale to zepsułoby cały efekt zaskoczenia, który dawał mu znaczącą przewagę. Kucnął obok. Mógłby ją też pocałować, to pewnie załatwiłoby sprawę. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Zdjęła grube okulary i wyglądała całkiem przyzwoicie… i jakoś tak… znajomo? Nie, nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek ze sobą rozmawiali. Nieważne. Włosy miała jeszcze bardziej potargane niż przedtem, rozpięła dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli i spódnica trochę jej się podwinęła, odsłaniając całkiem szczupłe nogi. Jednym słowem, wyciągała nawet… pociągająco. Syriusz zamyślił się. _Mógłby_ ją pocałować. Ale to byłoby pójście na łatwiznę. Tak, zdecydowanie. Lepiej z tym poczekać, to ostateczność. Co więc zrobić? Może po prostu poczeka, aż ona raczy się obudzić. Hm, to niezły pomysł. Poczeka, a potem… potem się zobaczy.

Słońce grzało, a jezioro szumiało cicho. Gałęzie drzewa kołysały się, szeleszcząc liśćmi. Od strony zamku wiał lekki wiatr. Syriusz przymknął oczy. Było mu tak ciepło i przyjemnie… I tak cicho… Nie zauważył, kiedy przyszedł sen.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, co go obudziło. Chyba dotyk czegoś chłodnego na policzku. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i zobaczył Adelaide, wpatrującą się w niego z czułością. Ha, poszło szybciej, niż przypuszczał. Ale kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła, że otworzył oczy, czułość natychmiast ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu. Zarumieniona, zawstydzona i przerażona, natychmiast oderwała dłoń od jego twarzy i odsunęła się, na tyle na ile było to możliwe.

- S-strasznie przepraszam, tak samo mi się, bo włosy… - tłumaczyła coś nieskładnie, patrząc w dół i przygryzając wargę. Syriusz musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to dość… rozbrajająco. W sumie, to co miał się na nią złościć, na Bogu ducha winną dziewczynę? – No i wyglądałeś tak dziecinnie i w ogóle, że chyba wziął mnie instynkt macierzyński – kontynuowała zdenerwowana Krukonka. Ale chwila, moment.

- Wyglądałem dziecinnie? – zapytał grobowym głosem Syriusz.

- T-trochę – potwierdziła Adelaide. Wszystkie myśli o tym, jaka to ona jest niewinna i sympatyczna nagle zniknęły. On. Wyglądał. Jak dziecko? Z której, cholera jasna, strony? Starał się zrozumieć ten absurd, co nie było łatwe, bo jednocześnie musiał się powstrzymywać przed nawrzeszczeniem na tę tutaj. Ale, JAK TAK MOŻNA? On DZIECINNIE? Przecież to niemożliwe, niemożliwe, zupełnie nieprawdopodobne! Zaraz, a może ona ma jakiś kompleks Jokasty? Kto wie, cicha woda brzegi rwie…

- N-nie gniewaj się – usłyszał bardzo cichy szept. – Nie miałam na myśli niczego obraźliwego, tak tylko… tak pomyślałam, kiedy zobaczyłam cię śpiącego – wyjaśniła. Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą. Porządek świata przywrócony. Spojrzał na Adelaide. Zdążyła już założyć okulary i poprawić mundurek, czym eliminowała tę odrobinę uroku, którą miała przed chwilą. Może to i lepiej, westchnął Syriusz. Z za ładnymi dziewczynami są same kłopoty.

- Nie jestem zły – powiedział Syriusz. – Tylko mnie zaskoczyłaś, bo chyba jeszcze nikomu nie przypominałem _dziecka_ – chociaż Remus coś na ten temat wspominał, dodał w myślach. Adelaide pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Często mówię dziwne rzeczy. Albo robię dziwne rzeczy – Krukonka zaśmiała się nieśmiało. – Ale, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytała rzeczowo. Syriusz spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Co? – wykrztusił tylko.

- Cóż, myślałam, że czekałeś aż się obudzę z jakiegoś powodu – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Szlag. Krukoni i ich logika. Nie mogliby od czasu do czasu, tak może, eksperymentalnie, _nie myśleć_? Trzeba jakoś zgrabnie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

- No… - zaczął Syriusz, popisując się przy tym wybitną elokwencją. – Zobaczyłem cię, a sam akurat też byłem sam, więc podszedłem i postanowiłem zaczekać, aż się obudzisz. Tak bez powodu. Po prostu, chciałem pobyć obok ciebie – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Idealnie. Dobrze Adelaide, teraz już możesz zostać moją oficjalną wielbicielką. Dziewczyna zmieszała się trochę, ale nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą do granic możliwości, czego się spodziewał. Coś nie tak? _Znowu?_

- Och – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili. – Och, to miłe. Dziękuję – powiedziała. Syriusz westchnął ciężko. „Miłe". Świetnie. On poświęca jej swój wolny czas, rezygnując z dzikiego flirtu z dziewczynami dużo atrakcyjniejszymi od niej i zostaje uznany za „miłego". To jest cholerna wspaniałomyślność! Szlachetność! Czyn godny bohatera! Czy ona tego nie widzi?

- Nie ma za co – odparł Syriusz nieco nienaturalnym głosem. Zawsze taki miał, kiedy hamował wściekłość. Czyli całkiem często. Adelaide spojrzała na niego z zastanowieniem.

- Lily mówiła, że jesteś arogancki i niemiły – wyparowała nagle. Syriusz powstrzymał jęk rozpaczy. Czy ta jędza Evans _musi_ mu wszystko psuć? - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? – dodała po chwili dziewczyna. Syriusz spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Czy ona zrozumiała, że ta jej najlepsza przyjaciółka od siedmiu boleści jest taka obiektywna, jak Smarkerus czysty? Przecież ona się z nim _przyjaźni_, to chyba pozbawia ją jakichkolwiek praw do oceniania ludzi. Jeżeli ona uważa, że Smarkerus jest milszy czy w jakikolwiek sposób lepszy od Syriusza… to przydałby jej się lekarz. Cały oddział lekarzy. Może powinna odwiedzić Świętego Munga?

Zorientował się, że od dłuższej chwili panuje cisza. I że Adelaide patrzy na niego wyczekująco. No tak, powinien rozwiać wszystkie jej wątpliwości. Może wtedy zacznie już go czcić? Dobrze by było.

- Ev… - urwał. – _Lily _– poprawił się. - Nie jest najobiektywniejszą osobą, jeśli chodzi o mnie i moich przyjaciół – Adelaide spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Chodzi o to, że my nie lubimy jednego chłopaka, którego ona lubi, więc ona postanowiła nie lubić nas – wyjaśnił zwięźle Syriusz. Owszem, pominął kilka nieistotnych szczegółów, takich jak to, że od czasu do czasu żartują z koloru jej włosów, i tego, że jest najlepsza w klasie, i z jej relacji ze Smarkerusem, i praktycznie ze wszystkiego, co jej dotyczy… Ale to tylko drobiazgi.

Adelaide pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową.

- Mimo wszystko – przemówiła w końcu. – Nadal ci nie wierzę, jeśli chodzi o to… - zarumieniła się. – Lubienie mnie… i tak dalej – Syriusz otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Krukonka kontynuowała. – Nawet jeżeli jesteś milszy, niż mówi Lily, to i tak sama widziałam, z kim zazwyczaj rozmawiasz. I te dziewczyny… są ładne, popularne i tak dalej. A ja jestem tylko zwyczajną czwartoroczną, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się blado. Syriusz niezbyt wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Jakby nie patrzeć, to Adelaide miała rację, no i fakty, które przedstawiła były niezaprzeczalnie zgodne z prawdą.

- Czemu się tym przejmujesz, nie możesz mi zaufać? – zapytał, przybierając wygląd niepocieszonego i bardzo niewinnego. Powinna się nabrać.

- Nie – usłyszał. Szlag. No oczywiście, że panna Ufam-tylko-jędzom Fairfax mu nie uwierzy! Spojrzał na nią spode łba. Nie wiedział, co sobie myśli w tej przemądrzałej, krukońskiej łepetynie, ale się myli. Na pewno. Bo on jest Syriusz, Syriusz Black, na którego widok nawet mantykory łagodnieją! Więc niech ta przeklęta Fairfax nie sądzi, że ma jakieś szanse, na nie-zakochanie się w nim! Doprowadzi ją do obłędu i wtedy zobaczy, że miał rację!

- I tak nie dam sobie spokoju – powiedział twardo i spojrzał prosto w jej przemądrzałe oczy. Wstał. Zaczął iść bardzo szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. Jak chcesz, Fairfax. Zobaczysz jeszcze, co znaczy „zdeterminowany Syriusz". Oj, zobaczysz.

* * *

><p>Wszystkim, którzy nadal czytają - bardzo dziękuję. Jeszcze bardziej dziękuję tym, którzy byli tak mili i zostawili komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodę i dobrze poprowadzę tę historię. :)<p> 


End file.
